


Unhap7%6*90

by Flowtonair



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Somewhat Glitchy Text, uncategorized fandom - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowtonair/pseuds/Flowtonair
Summary: An entity awaits to be chosen in a video game.





	Unhap7%6*90

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2017, so it is a bit outdated. Anyways, enjoy.

I appear, and stand alongside my brothers and sisters. I marvel at each of them. Perfectly hand-crafted by the amazing creators out there. Complex, simple, short, tall, they are a diverse spectrum of colours and figures to me, and they all face ahead, confident as can be.

My surroundings become brighter, vibrant and neon. A small itch urges me to look ahead, like my brethren. I stand proud and tall, bouncing on my heel. I see a window up above, up ahead, and someone is staring back at us.

The first player!

A rectangle hovers a few feet in front of us, and swaps between my sisters, almost unsure. In the corner of my eye I see it hover on Lydia. And it blinks. She cheers. I am happy. She disappears and the world goes dark again.

She was chosen. She deserves it!

I await the lighting of the world again. The second player.

Lydia has reappeared, back already? How amazing!

My brother Samuel next to me is chosen. He passes a slight remark, which makes me giggle inside. He disappears, and we are left in darkness again.

* * *

Is it my turn?

I tense up as the pink rectangle of choice hovers in front of me. The player lets out a hum. Is my back straight? Should I smile brighter? Is there something on my face?

The rectangle moves to my brother Richard next to me. That’s okay. Maybe I’ll get my turn soon.

* * *

Incredible!

The player is there, and behind them are so many other faces! They are all watching, chattering. What an incredible world they each live in.

“Vote for which one I should pick!” The player’s voice is heard above them all. A few minutes of silence, before the rectangle is finally moved.

Ah, Lydia again! I sincerely wish her well.

My time will come, I shan’t worry.

* * *

Evelyn, what a fantastic choice.

Ashley, fantastic!

Jonathan, I’m glad he was chosen.

* * *

…

..

\--Oh!

They’re looking at me, the player! The rectangle has hovered in front of me for a full minute now! Yes! Please, pick me!

They did it--They picked me!

I am whisked away to a different world, where my brethren surround me too. We’re at a party, having food and laughing and chattering away. I hear tales of a great adventure and I volunteer to join, as compelled by a strange force!

“No, I don’t like her, actually” I hear my player’s voice say. What does that mean?

!!!

I’m back.

...We are back again, in the space. My player is in front of me.

What do they mean?

The rectangle hovers over Lydia. It blinks. The world goes dark again as she disappears.

…

..

What.. what happened, back there? Was the player not happy? Didn’t I do a good job? I--I thought I carried myself well. Did I slouch? Was I not happy enough? I should do better for my player, whoever there may be. There’s always a next time.

Richard! He looks pleased.

Evelyn again, she spins around so happily! I’m happy for her.

* * *

…

I--I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, is what I think when I get transported back here again. I was just about to finish my very first enemy! A pitiful bug, about to be quashed by my--

Oh, of course it’s Lydia again. Thanks, player.

I wonder what’s wrong with me?

I’m unique! I have a nice design of my own! I--I can laugh and play and fight too, can’t I?

In my wonderings, I look up.

I didn’t know there were squares above us. What do they say?

Sta...ts? Attack? Defence? Luck? 

I have… 10 Attack and 7 Defence and 5 Luck. That sounds pretty good!

\--Wait, why does Richard have.. 40 Attack, 37 Defence and 20 Luck?

Actually… my brethren… they all have better numbers than I do.

I wonder what that means?

\--Oh! The player is there! I hurriedly stand to attention.

Lydia again? Why does she&5$87

Calm down, when you get mad you… get bad.

I’ll wait a little more.

* * *

Hahaha! I did it! I did it! I defeated my first enemy! I’m so proud!

I’m on my way to my very big adventure, at last!

“Anyways, today I’m going to show you guys how to hack their stats,” My player says above me. What does that even mean?

“And to do that, xXSnakems has made a mod, which you can find here.”

A mod?

“So, you open it up and input the numbers that you want. Here, this is how it goes..”

What is that?

What. Is That?

A giant, black, murky monster filled with neon numbers has appeared out of nowhere! It looks hungry and ferocious.

Quick player, pull up my attack screen!

...Player?

“So we’re going to set their Attack to 50”

The monster has grabbed me! Help--

“And their Defence to 40”

&6%444&0(8&65$

“And you can set whatever. Just click ‘Done’ and it’s done.”

8&6%50*0*&

I am released.

But--no, this, this doesn’t feel right.

This isn’t right.

This isn’t right Thisisn’trightThisisn’trightThisisn’tright

* * *

I’m back.

I check. My stats are the same. Unaltered.

Another player. They pick Lydia instantly and move out.

Lydia.

Why her? Why not ME? I have good qualities too! I can be a competent adventurer! I deserve just as much as them to go out there and go exploring! I’m so close! I can do it! Just pick me! PIC^5$%3#2!)-+[}

Calm down! Calm down! It’s going to be okay.

We just need to wait. It’s coming!

* * *

…

…….

………..

The rectangle hovers in front of Lydia.

I can’t count how many times I’ve seen it there. I swear the air is stained pink because the rectangle has been there so much.

I can’t--I can’t take it. I can’t.

They will pick me. It will,

I run over.

“What the--?!” The player is angry. I hug the rectangle, putting myself in front of Lydia. I scream.

“Get out of my way!” Lydia screeches behind me. I look at her with tear-stricken eyes. She’s got her hands on her hips and looks cross at me. “They clearly want to pick me!”

“But can’t I be chosen for once?!” I reply.

“You’re not chosen because your stats are the WEAKEST!” Lydia jabs a thumb upwards. I look.

She has the highest numbers out of all of us.

“But--what does that mean?”

“It means you’re terrible! Now get out of their way!”

I cry out as red hot pain floods my senses, and I am transported back to my place. The instant I am returned, Lydia is chosen and the world darkens.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“What the heck?” I rise from my slouched position at my computer desk. I rub my eyes. God--it’s 5pm, I can’t be this tired from work…

I look again.

The screen is filled with the bloodied bodies of the other characters for this game. But one of them is untouched and pristine. They stand far away from the ghastly sight.

“Pick me.” Their textbox declares.

They smile.


End file.
